Conventional boats are propelled by such means as propellers, oars, paddles or the like. Propellers require an electric or mechanicl power system to drive them, and are thus not good for exercising purposes. Rowing a boat with paddles or oars requires a certain amount of training, which is time consuming and not highly entertaining.
Therefore, the present invention has arisen to provide a propulsion mechanism for a boat which has a totally different configuration compared with prior propulsion mechanisms for boats.